


Dog-Gone Cute

by Analogicisms



Series: Sanders Sides Fills [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption, Pet Store, Puppies, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms
Summary: Prompt fill for@sunshineandteddybearson Tumblr. (sunshineandteddybearson AO3.)PROMPT GIVEN“adopting a dog form a shelter”Read on Tumblr
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, intruality - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Dog-Gone Cute

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
>
>> The author does not own _Sanders Sides_ or any of the characters found therein. They are also not affiliated with Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes, or the Thomas Sanders team. Only the complete story as it is written is the property of the author and is not to be copied or reposted without express permission from the author.

# Dog-Gone Cute

* * *

“Remus!!! Look at him!!! Ooooh, can we get him? Pretty _please!_ ” 

Remus Prince watched with amusement as his lover and boyfriend of a year bounced on the soles of his feet. 

Honestly, Remus had come to the pet store with the intent of talking Patton into letting _him_ get a snake, but now that they were at the little pet shop and Patton had found the window with puppies, he was reconsidering things. 

Patton had not only found the puppies within two seconds of entering the small shop but had also found the cutest puppy in the place. 

Brindle in color with big floppy but still short ears, the pup was quite obviously a mutt. Even so, he was the cutest in the entire store and in the seconds and minutes that followed, it was clear that the puppy had fallen in love with Patton just as fast as Patton had fallen for him. 

“Obviously, I’m no longer needed in this relationship.” He snorted as Patton looked up at him, concern suddenly etched into his features. 

“Noooooo! It’s not like that!”

“Oh, but I think it is, Daddy-o.” 

He closed his eyes and shook his head, tutting at the other before his playful and, some might argue, maniacal grin returned. 

“Nah! I’m just pulling your leg, Patty-cakes!” 

Patton pouted at that but his attention was soon taken hostage by the puppy who placed his paws on Patton’s chest, rising onto his hind legs to lick at Patton’s face. While Remus himself never minded questionably slimy substances, he couldn’t imagine Patton enjoyed the feel of the slobber and yet, like most people, the other man was quite clearly enjoying the puppy’s attention. 

Patton giggled and scratched at the puppy’s rump before grabbing one of the toys in the enclosure to encourage the pup to play. Remus watched as Patton preceded to play fetch with the puppy, who was quite obviously not that coordinated but enjoyed the game just the same. 

“He’s so dog-gone cute!!!” Patton squealed, finally picking him up and cuddling him close. 

Remus glanced back to where the snakes were kept and finally sighed as he looked back at Patton once more. 

“Okay, okay! Let’s get him, Daddy-o.”

Patton beamed up at him just as the puppy turned those big brown eyes on Remus. Remus, not about to be buttered up by the puppy’s tactics, stuck out his tongue at the pup, who immediately let his tongue loll out of his mouth. 

Against his better judgment, Remus reached out and pet the puppy, only for the puppy to lap happily at his fingers as he pulled his hand back. 

They got the puppy and it had wriggled his way into Remus’s heart that day. That was one secret, however, that Remus would take to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note to the Reader:**
>
>> Thank you for reading!!! :D Comments would be highly appreciated as I love the back and forth between writer and reader but kudos are always welcome. And if you don't have time to leave a comment now, the story will still be here later. I'd rather hear from my readers long after the fact than never ever. Just in case that is ever in question! <3


End file.
